


奇迹 Miracle

by Navy_vermilion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Deserves to be Loved (Supernatural), Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, God I love Miracle Winchester, M/M, POV Miracle the dog, Spoilers for Episode: s15e20 Carry On, The Winchesters Deserve Better (Supernatural)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_vermilion/pseuds/Navy_vermilion
Summary: 他们叫我奇迹，说我是末日里唯一的奇迹。但是他们才是对方唯一的奇迹。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	奇迹 Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> 就是S15E20，不过是小奇迹的视角  
> 小奇迹真的很可爱wwww  
> （不太习惯第一人称，但是我还是写完了）

他们叫我奇迹，说我是末日中唯一的奇迹。

我记得我原本的名字并不叫奇迹，但是我喜欢奇迹这个名字。这个名字让我感觉到自己对他们而言是特殊的，让我感觉到再次拥有了一个家。

和Dean相遇的那一天，我饿着肚子在没有人的加油站躲着，不明白为什么周围的人们都消失了。我即害怕又孤单，不敢踏出一步，怕自己只要离开身之处就会像其他人和生物一样消失在空气中。

而在空旷又安静的世界里，一双宽大温暖的手抱起了我。那双手的主人把我放入他的车后座，笑着摸了摸我的头。他抚摸着我的脖子，绿色眼睛闪耀着开心和兴奋的光芒，他说:“你是这几天内发生过最棒的事情了。” 

我摇了摇尾巴，想要舔一舔他的手，但是却看到他惊恐地望向远处。我还没意识到不对劲的时候，他就连人带车消失在我的眼前，就好像刚才所看到的人影是梦一场，而我再次陷入孤单中。

一声清脆的鸟叫声传入我耳内，把我从消沉的情绪唤醒。随即而来是人们的交谈声。

大家都回来了！我不再是孤单的啦！我兴奋的汪了一声，惹来了加油站店员好奇的眼神。他蹲下来摸了摸我的头，说:“小可爱，你怎么在这里？你的主人呢？” 我朝他摇了摇尾巴，转身离去。我要去找那个绿眼睛的男人啦！他一定还在这里附近！一定是他改变了一切！

最后我是在似曾相识的黑色车辆旁看到他，他正打开车门想要离开，我小跑着朝他奔去。“汪！”嘿，看看我啊！等等我！

他没有听到，反而是在一旁如麋鹿般壮硕的Sam注意到了我。Sam是Dean的弟弟，他叫住了Dean让他看一看我。我停不下自己的脚步，一股脑的扑上了他。他的双手稳稳地接住了我，就好像当初他抱住我一样。我兴奋的吠叫，尾巴疯狂的摆动。

拜托，拜托！你一定要记得我！

他得绿色眼睛布满了惊讶，他摸了摸我的脖子，温柔的问：“嘿，小家伙。你不是该去找你的主人了吗？”

我歪舔了舔他的手指。他的手指咸咸的，还夹杂着青草和泥土的气味。他身上温暖的气息让我感觉到舒服。

他无奈地叹了口气，说：“好吧，我猜你得跟我们回家了。”

他把我放在车后座，把我带回他们生活的地方，那一个看起来充满回忆的地方。我兴奋的到处乱嗅，为来到一个全新的环境而感到兴奋。这里的一切对自己而言就是一个全新的冒险天堂。

\----------

生活总是布满了冒险，而Sam就是那个执意阻止我冒险的家伙——不要误会，我也爱他，我只是不喜欢他阻止我进行那些冒险。

“嘿，奇迹！”Sam一脸不开心地站在一堆古书前，我歪了歪头张开嘴，纸张从我的嘴巴上掉落，零散的飘落在地上。糟糕了，被发现了！“呜！”我立刻撒腿就跑，但是还没跑到厨房就被Sam给抓住了。

“嗷呜……”我试图撒娇但Sam不买账，他板着脸看着我。这时Dean捧着一杯咖啡走了进来，他连忙放下咖啡杯从Sam手中救下了我。他心疼地抱着我，摸了我被刚才被揪住的脖子肉——其实Sam没有很用力，所以其实不会疼，但是我还是可怜巴巴地把头埋在Dean的胸膛。

“对小奇迹好点，他可是我们的幸运符。”

Sam皮笑肉不笑的翻了白眼，指责Dean就是因为他不好好管我才会让我养成拿书磨牙的习惯。

Dean抱着我站在厨房的走廊，听着Sam唠唠叨叨还不时乘Sam不注意偷偷翻白眼。每次Sam只要已开启老妈子模式就停不下了，他已经从我磨牙开始念叨到Dean的不休边幅，再到他应该戒酒的十大原因。我低垂着头表达出自己的悔意，尾巴也耸拉着。而Dean也一脸无奈的听着自己弟弟滔滔不绝。

幸好Eileen就在这时出现拯救了我和Dean快要长茧的耳朵。她笑着和大家打招呼，一边说着：“好了啦，快去收拾，待会我们还要去超市呢……”一边把Sam拉走。Dean会给她一个微笑，感激她的救命之恩。

在他们离开后Dean把我放在地上，正色道：“嘿，奇迹，小家伙，以后可别再咬书了啊，不然你的Uncle Sammy可没有那么轻易放过你了啊。”

但是他每次都会探头去看Sam和Eileen是否走远后，朝我眨了眨眼说：“不过我也讨厌书，所以干得好！”

“汪！”我回应着他的称赞，高兴的摇了摇尾巴。

“你真的是在这一大堆狗屎后发生过最好的东西了。”他的眼角突然闪烁着湿润的光明，失落地道：“如果Cas也能认识你就好了。如果Cas……” 

Dean总是在其他人不在时显露出悲伤的情绪。我疑惑的看着他，不明白他为何而伤感。我是说，他拥有那么大的屋子，这么多可以冒险的地方，还有吃不完的食物。虽然Sam在Eileen不在家的时候总是念叨，但是他也是个好弟弟啊！我凑了过去把头放在他的手掌下。

他一把抱住了我，而我舔了舔他的眼角。他的皮肤带着泪水和汗水交杂的咸味，啤酒的苦味。他的怀抱是如此的温暖，却也显得空旷。我努力的把自己钻进他的双臂间，用湿润的鼻头触碰他的脸颊。

嘿，你看看后面啊。你的身后总有一个穿风衣的人注视着你，你认识他吗？

\----------

风衣怪人也不是经常来访，但是他常在Dean独自一人身处地堡时出现。我试图用吠叫引起Dean甚至是Sam的注意，但是却徒劳无功。他们总是疑惑的看着我，询问我是不是饿了，还是我是不是想出去散步。

虽然我的确想要散步，但是更重要的那个风衣怪人啊！我大叹气，引来Dean紧张的检视。他一脸疑惑地把我抱起来左看右看，最后盯着我问：“嘿，小家伙，你该不是想要找女朋友了吧？”

唉。

最后Dean把我带到公园里试图让我认识新朋友。我不耐烦的摇尾巴赶走凑上来的金毛，Dean坐在不远处的凳子上笑着看我，敷衍的打法前来搭讪的女士们。风衣男子坐在他隔壁的凳子，和他一起看向远处。

\---------

Dean和Sam经常会两人一起出门，这时候Eileen就会负责带我去散步。走在公园时，我注意到她会笑着看小孩们嬉闹玩耍。她的笑容总是带着憧憬向往。

我不喜欢小孩子，他们都是会揪我头发的怪物，那可是好疼好疼的。可是如果Sam和Eileen想要生，我不介意做他们的叔叔。也许他们的小怪兽会很可爱呢。当然，只要他们不要揪我的胡子就好了。

Dean没有和Sam一起回来。为什么？嘿，Sam！我想念我绿色眼睛的主人了，你可以把他带回来吗？

Sam疲惫又红肿的眼睛看到了我，我朝他摇了摇尾巴，再次询问：“汪汪！”Dean在哪啦？

Sam一言不发抱住了我，他的怀抱布满了血腥味，不如Dean的温暖。我不喜欢。Dean总是把身上洗得干干净净后才会抱住我，他讨厌身上的血腥味。但是我没有抗拒Sam的怀抱，我把头搁置在Sam的肩上，尾巴轻轻扫过他的大腿。

Eileen看到Sam后突然说不出话来，她支吾了半天才说：“Dean他……”

Sam没有松开抱住我的手，但我感受到他点了点头。突然，我的脖子毛发变得湿漉漉的。我转过头歪头看着他，Sam怎么哭了？我伸出舌头舔了舔 他眼角的水光，苦苦的，涩涩的，还带着血液的铁锈味。Eileen也蹲下来抱住了我们，她轻声的哄着Sam。

等到Sam再次站起来后他从黑美人（也就是当初把我载回来的那辆车）抱出了Dean。Dean！我兴奋的跳了起来，只是奇怪，为什么Dean一动也不动？

“汪！”我跳上Sam安置Dean的桌子，用鼻子推了推Dean。Dean没有理我，我再次推了推。嘿，Dean风衣怪人又来了啊！他这次离你好近啊，他就站在你旁边！

Dean依旧在沉睡，眼皮紧闭着。身体也冷冰冰又不似以前一样柔软。我舔了舔他的脸蛋，是苦涩的灰烬还有血腥味。

Eileen和Sam走进来后就把我抱离开桌子。我看着Dean被他们用白布包了起来，一层又一层的白布盖住Dean的脸庞。Sam在无声的哭，眼泪一滴一滴地往白布落下，又被布料吸干，一切都毫无痕迹。他们把Dena扛去空草地，把他架上木堆上。

刺鼻的汽油味让我想要远离，他们这是在干什么？

Eileen把地方留给了我们，她揉了揉我的头，红着眼眶离开了。

Sam看着木堆发起了呆，但他最终还是点起了火。Dean着火了！我着急的叫道。Sam拉住想要冲入火堆的我，我疯狂地大喊大叫。

风衣男人在远处看着我们，看着火焰在半空中升起一阵浓烟。

我突然明白，我再也见不到Dean了。

“呜……”

\---------

“Sam，你看到奇迹了吗？”Eileen的声音从远处传来。

“……他应该在Dean的房间吧。”

我习惯每天早上跳上了Dean的床，唤醒他。只是现在再也没有人需要我唤醒了。

\--------

我发现风衣怪人在Dean离开后便大幅度减少出现的机率了。他还是会看着Sam，但是不如当初Dean还在的时候那么频繁。Sam现在偶尔也是会出远门，或者接各种奇怪的电话，但是频率已经慢慢减低了。他在把黑美人收起来，买了一辆不惹眼的车子。我有点开心，至少我很少嗅到他受伤的血腥味了。

不久后，我迎来了人生中的第二个Dean，然而我后悔了。Eileen和Sam再也不许生小怪兽了！我的胡子好痛！

小怪兽Dean六岁后就搬入了Dean当初住的房间。这有些侵犯了我的领地，因此我决定每天用脚掌踏醒他。“汪！”小怪兽，醒醒！这可是我的床！

小怪兽用他的拥抱攻击了我，我泄气的想着，自己是不是老了。居然对他的攻击毫无还手之力。

\---------

我的眼皮越来越重了，小怪兽的床怎么变得那么高了？

Sam苍白的白发越来越明显了，我看着他凑近的脸庞，伸出舌头最后一次舔他了。涩涩的眼泪，但是这次带了点甜味了。

谢谢你，Sam。

\----------

“汪！”是你啊，风衣怪人。

他蔚蓝色的眼睛看着我，似乎有些不知所措。我摇了摇尾巴，绕着他转了了个圈。他也跟着我的动作饶了一个圈。这实在太好玩了！

他犹豫了一下才抱起了我。下一秒我就出现在一辆熟悉的车上，熟悉的味道，熟悉的地方。“嗷！”是Dean！我从车后座一跃直接跳向副驾驶，Sam不在，副驾驶是我的啦！

“奇迹？你怎么在这里？”Dean惊喜的问。他停下车子抱住了我，对着我的头一阵乱揉。

“汪汪，汪！”是风衣怪人带我来的，他呢？他可好玩了。

“看来是像是Cas把你带来的。”他笑着道。我好久没有看到他的笑容了，也没有看过他如此轻松的笑容。他顺手揉了揉我的毛，把我放在了副驾驶。

“走吧，我带你去认识Cas。”

那天我终于知道了风衣怪人的名字叫做Cas，他是Dean的天使。

他们在阳光下接吻时是我这一辈子看过最美的场景了。

“汪！”

他们叫我奇迹，但他们才是对方唯一的奇迹。


End file.
